Зангецу (силы квинси)
Дух, который выдавал себя за , — материализация сил квинси Ичиго Куросаки. Обычно он располагается во внутреннем мире Ичиго. Внешность Дух Зангецу выглядит, как высокий (немного выше Кенпачи Зараки), худощавый мужчина. У него бледная кожа, вытянутое лицо, выраженные скулы, короткие усы и борода и длинные чёрные волосы. Он одевается в белую рубашку с высоким изорванным воротником, чёрные штаны и серые сапоги. Он носит солнцезащитные очки и длинный оборванный чёрный плащ, немного переливающийся красным. Из-за внешности Ичиго обычно называет его . Также он называл его . В банкае, Тенса Зангецу выглядит как Зангецу-подросток примерно возраста Ичиго. У него бледно-голубые глаза. Одежда остаётся практически такой же, только исчезают очки и появляется капюшон. Характер Силы и способности Силы синигами Зангецу имеет доступ к силам cинигами, принадлежащим Ичиго. Духовный меч Примечание: Зангецу демонстрировал способности, описанные в этой секции, только в сюжетной арке 'Восстание духовных мечей', показанной только в аниме. : Zangetsu fires concentrated energy blasts from the tip of his blade in the shape of a crescent moon or in a shape of a wave. *'Bankai': : It is considered completely out of the ordinary for any Zanpakutō. Unlike most Bankai forms, which usually create some sort of massive creature or effect, The Bankai actually shrinks his sword down to a daitō (Japanese long sword) with a black blade, hilt, and tsuba. The crossguard has four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji (which is the kanji for "ban," meaning "full", as in "full release"). Instead of the cloth his Shikai form had, a short length of chain with a broken link at the end dangles from the base of the hilt. :Bankai Special Ability: Zangetsu's special attack remains Getsuga Tenshō and can be used in the same manners, but can be used in an enhanced form. When used with Zangetsu's Bankai, these potent blasts can become black with a red outline and their path and shape can be controlled, in addition to their explosively augmented power and speed. :*'Physical Enhancement': This Bankai is a compression of his remarkable power, rather than a vast expansion as other Bankai are. This vastly compressed power enables to reach levels of physical and spiritual prowess most Shinigami would have their bodies give out at and cannot handle. It allows Zangetsu to move at very high speeds exceeding those of flash steps, allowing him to be undetectable to unfocused eyes. This Bankai also allows Zangetsu to use his natural strength to its limits. His new speed is so great, that it also allows him to create dozens of tangible clones to confuse his opponent. In addition, his already immense spiritual energy has grandly and explosively increased, and now has a deep black spiritual energy with a crimson outline. | ru = *'Шикай:' Зангецу может вызвать меч, который принимает форму в его постоянной реализации. Негабаритный, черный Тесак-меч, почти такой же высокий, как и он сам с рукояткой, завернутой в ткань.Bleach anime; Episode 236 :Способности шикая: : Зангецу способен выспускать концентрированные взрывы энергии от кончика его лезвия в форме полумесяца или в форме волны. *'Банкай': : Считается, полностью отличимым от всех Занпакто. В отличие от большинства форм Банкая, которые, как правило, создают своего рода массивных существа или сущности или расширяют способности, его Банкай на самом деле сжимается в меч похожий на Дайто (японский длинный меч) с черным лезвием, рукоять, Цепь имеет четыре зубца которые изогнуты, образуя форму Манджи ( кандзи "запрет", что означает "полный", как в "полной версии"). Цепь болтается от основания рукоятки. Рукоятка больше не покрыта тканью. :Способности банкая: Специальной атакой Зангецу остается Гетсуга Теншоу и она может быть использована в тех же способах, но может быть использована в качестве расширенной формы. При использовании Банкая Зангецу, эти сильнодействующие взрывы могут быть с черно-красным контуром и их путь и форма могут управляться, в дополнение к их взрыва прибавляется мощность и скорость. :*'Физическое улучшение': Этот Банкай является сжатой формой его истинной силы, а не расширение способностей как у других Банкаев. Этот Банкай находится в значительно сжатой форме и позволяет достичь наибольшего уровня физического и духовного мастерства, с которыми тела Синигами не могли бы справиться. Это позволяет Зангецу двигаться на очень высоких скоростях, превышающих мгновенную поступь, позволяя ему быть незаметным для несфокусированных соперников . Этот Банкай также позволяет Зангецу использовать как свою природную силу, так и ту , что находится за ее пределами. Его новая скорость настолько велика, что она также позволяет ему создавать десятки материальных клонов, чтобы запутать своего противника. Кроме того, его огромная духовная энергия высоко увеличилась, и теперь он имеет черную духовную энергию с малиновым контуром. }} Пустификация Интересные факты Цитаты |Отбрось свой страх. Смотри вперёд. Иди вперёд. Промедли — и ты состаришься. Остановись — и ты умрёшь.}} Сноски Навигация en:Zangetsu (Quincy Powers) es:Zangetsu Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Духи мечей Категория:Мастера владения мечом Категория:Владеющие банкаем